A quien tu decidiste amar
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Kazuki Hihara se aterra ante una gran verdad... L cual cambiara su vida para siempre al verle en brazos de otro.


**A quien tú decidiste amar.**

-¡me gustas Kaho-chan!-grita un peli verde de ojos ámbar totalmente avergonzado, una pelirroja de ojos ámbar voltea totalmente sorprendida, mientras todo mundo murmura sobre lo que acaban de escuchar; mientras un peli morado observa con molestia a su amigo; este por el contrario esta cabizbajo esperando una respuesta -¡por favor cásate conmigo!-le repite avergonzado.

-Hihara-repite su amigo en sus adentros -si supieras...-piensa triste –que yo también la amo y fui rechazado-piensa dolido.

Media vuelta -gomen senpai... Gomen-se disculpo mientras se marcha, dejando al peli verde dolido.

_**La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor**_

_**Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó**_

_**Es difícil pero no imposible**_

_**Asimilar que en verdad te perdí**_

_**Y ahora te veo partir**_

Sin darme cuenta ese día me rechazaste, yo como idiota buscándote todos los días, a cada descanso, a cada minuto, creo que te harte ya que lloraste frente a mí varias veces e incluso termine en el suelo jejeje; pero en todo ese tiempo me di cuenta que realmente no querías lastimarme. 

Realmente me sorprendí cuando Yunoki me confeso que te marcharías con Tsukimori-kun debido a que todos te maltrataban horrible debido a que no me contestaste "correctamente", sé que te vas para no hacerme sufrir y no lastimarte a ti misma, ya que llegaron incluso a golpearte y fuiste salvada por Tsukimori-kun.

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo**_

_**Y seas feliz con alguien más**_

_**Recuerda que no hay nada**_

_**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**_

Han transcurrido ya 2 meses desde tu partida, me duele el pensar que estás con él en un país alejado viviendo una vida diferente, gracias a tus amigas me eh enterado que eres su pareja, que vives con él, compartiendo todos los días la misma cama y que él tiene la dicha de tener tu amor sin precio alguno.

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

_**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**_

_**Como tu aquí en la tierra**_

_**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**_

_**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**_

_**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí.**_

_**De corazón… ámense.**_

Otro año más, escucho por accidente que estás comprometida con Tsukimori-kun, otro deseo imposible, él te tuvo como novia, viviendo en el mismo lugar y ahora que eres su prometida, definitivamente no es mí día, ya que llegando a mi casa lloré a todo pulmón, no fue hasta que Yunoki tuvo que ir a platicar conmigo.

-Hihara… me estoy preocupando de verdad, ya has reprobado todas tus materias, ¿crees que a Hino-san le gustaría eso?... No te arreglas, bebes todos los días, ya has cruzado la línea-me aconseja Yunoki ya completamente serio.

-lo siento yo…-baje la cabeza –no quiero verla nunca más pero la sigo amando, me siento perdido-dije triste mientras baje la cabeza y derrame algunas lagrimas.

-….. Realmente eres tan divertido-ríe maliciosamente Yunoki, me sorprendí –estoy seguro que Kahoko no quiso lastimarte pero tampoco quiso expresarlo correctamente, a mi parecer ambos se comportaron como unos críos, algo que sin duda los caracteriza a ambos…-dice Yunoki totalmente diferente, oh mierda, ¡la llamo por su nombre!...

-por que Yunoki…-le dije.

-sencillo…-me dice mientras se levanta y a punto de salir de mi cuarto –yo me le confesé antes que tú y fui totalmente rechazado por ser una monstruosidad, dijo cosas como "aparentas lo que no eres, dices lo que no piensas y amas lo que no te corresponderá… Así eres… Azuma-senpai y es por eso que no puedo ser más que una amiga para ti… Adiós".-finaliza Yunoki con una sonrisa triste.

En ese instante comprendí, Yunoki fingía algo que no era por su estatus social y Kaho-chan fue la primera que le trato como a su igual y no alguien elevado al nivel de un dios, la primera a la cual amo a su manera… Por eso debía dejar ir este amor dañino y desearle felicidad en todo momento.

_**Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar**_

_**Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.**_

_**La persona que tiene el**_

_**Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,**_

_**Pude haber sido yo.**_

El pensar que por un momento era el dueño de tu corazón realmente me hizo feliz, el verte sonreír de tal manera ante mí lo considere una prueba, más todo eso se derrumba al ver en un periódico que tu boda con Tsukimori-kun esta próxima, a solo ha pasado 3 años desde que me entere de tu compromiso, veo que vas corriendo muy rápido, espero y te haga feliz tal como yo lo fui cuando pensé que yo pude haber sido el dueño de tu corazón.

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo**_

_**Y seas feliz con alguien más**_

_**Recuerda que no hay nada**_

_**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**_

Otro año más que pasa y mis heridas no pueden sanar, realmente te amo Kaho-chan, al principio pensé que era "amor de colegialas" pero me eh equivocado de nuevo, gracias a Kobayashi veo una foto tuya, wow, que tierna te ves con tu pancita de 5 meses de embarazo y Tsukimori-kun se ve estupendo con ropa casual y muy casual, ya que solo es una camiseta blanca, un short negro azulado y unas sandalias negras; mientras que tú con un blusón azul celeste que trata de ocultar tu pancita, sin éxito alguno al parecer, un short azul marino que sobresale de alguna manera de tu prenda encantadora y unas sandalias blancas; ambos sonrientes; de alguna manera u otra me sentí… alivianado. 

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

_**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**_

_**Como tu aquí en la tierra**_

_**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**_

_**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**_

_**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí.**_

Finalmente me entero que al fin diste a luz, vaya, como pasa el tiempo, ahora continúo mis estudios solo que debido a la depresión, tuve que tomar clases con varios amigos, incluso Tsuchiura tuvo que ayudarme y Miyabi-chan, lo cual me apeno mucho puesto que son mis kouhais.

_**Si tuviera una oportunidad**_

_**Le cambiaria el final a todo**_

_**Pero no podría porque**_

_**La verdad me da gusto que estás**_

_**Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo**_

_**No eras para mí pero te querré siempre.**_

Realmente me divierto el estar con Miyabi-chan, a 5 años desde que te marchaste de Japón, me siento mucho más ligero que antes, aunque a veces al mirar esa foto en la cual sonríes solo para mí me hace querer cambiar mi destino, sé que soy egoísta y lastimo a Miyabi-chan pero… Me sigo deteniendo en el tiempo, ya que no logro olvidarte y lastimo a mi pareja día con día.

_**Y aunque pase el tiempo**_

_**Y seas feliz con alguien más**_

_**Recuerda que no hay nada**_

_**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**_

Y otro más… finalmente te tengo frente a mí para arreglar las cosas, al principio me negué rotundamente a verte puesto que lloraría frente a ti y cosas por el estilo pero ahora… Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por estar siempre conmigo aunque al final, debido a mi confesión, hayamos terminado nuestra amistad.

-¿de qué quería hablar conmigo Hihara-senpai?-preguntaste seriamente.

-… Del pasado-le conteste triste, es ahora o nunca –lo siento-le confesé –Lamento el haberte causado tantos problemas, incluso tuviste que irte a Viena-me rasque la cabeza apenado.

Sorprendida –Hihara-senpai esa no fue la razón-confesaste sonrojada –La verdad en su ausencia, me di cuenta que Len era al que amaba, por eso le pedí de favor a Hamai Misa-san que me consiguiera una beca… Fue algo complicado pero obtuve una en Viena aunque algo extraña-contesto fluidamente.

-¿de qué?-le pregunte.

-bueno….-ríe nerviosamente –una beca de canto moderno en Viena….-dice cabizbaja, supongo que esta avergonzada.

-¿sabes cantar?-le cuestioné.

-a-algo….-dice apenada, se aleja un poco de mí y comienza a cantar – _**A quien tú decidiste amar,No sé si sepa que no hay personas,Como tu aquí en la tierra,**_

_**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, Sé lo felices que están y cuiden, Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí….**_-por dios, su voz es hermosa, me quedé embobado – _**Si tuviera una oportunidad, Le cambiaría el final a todo,**_

_**Pero no podría porque, La verdad me da gusto que estás,**_

_**Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo, No eras para mí pero te querré siempre, De corazón… ámense…**_-finalizo sonriente, tocando su pecho con su mano derecha y la izquierda extendida señalándome a mí.

Esa fue la última vez que te vi, y la última vez que te necesite a mi lado, ahora soy más feliz que nunca al lado de Miyabi, jejeje al fin deje de llamarle "Miyabi-chan", creo que eso fue por una parte al suprimir mis sentimientos hacia ella y pensando que seguía amándote, que idiota fui.

Finalmente a 10 años de tu partida, me encuentro frente a tu tumba y a la de Tsukimori-kun con tus pequeños acompañándome, la pequeña llamada Misaki Tsukimori, es tan parecida a ti, solo que con el carácter de Tsukimori-kun.

Mientras que el pequeño Kouji Tsukimori se parece físicamente a Tsukimori-kun solo que tiene la inocencia que poseíste algún día en vida, sí, me hiciste prometer que los cuidaría y eso hago, puesto que ahora estas finalmente descansando junto a la persona que más amaste en el mundo.

Fin.

¿Triste? Tal vez ¿nostálgico? Siempre ¿romántico? Mucho… ¿doloroso? Por supuesto…

Así es como describo esta historia, la cual obligatoriamente tendrá una secuela, solo que dejen buscar la canción; el título dice más que mil palabras y el final es realmente triste; los personajes tienen su momento y su hora, aunque no nombro a todos por que quería hacer corto este song-fic. Bueno eso es todo, adiós.


End file.
